Toradora
Toradora! Is an Japanese Franchise Produced and Developed in Japan by Toradora Inc Plot Toradora!'s story begins with the male protagonist Ryūji Takasu who is frustrated at trying to look his best as he enters his second year of high school. Despite his gentle personality, his eyes make him look like an intimidating delinquent, so he feels utterly hopeless about his chances of getting a girlfriend anytime soon, and does not have many close friends either. After being greeted by his hungover mother in the morning, Ryūji goes to school and is happy to find that he gets to be in the same class with his best friend Yūsaku Kitamura and a girl he has a crush on, Minori Kushieda. However, it is then that he unexpectedly knocks into "the school's most dangerous animal of the highest risk level"—Taiga Aisaka—who just happens to also be in his class, and is a good friend of Minori. Taiga has a negative attitude towards others and will not hesitate to snap at people. After meeting Ryūji, she takes an instant dislike to him. Taiga comes from a rich family, but she has moved out to live on her own due to family issues. She is coincidentally living in an apartment next to Ryūji's. When Ryūji discovers that Taiga has a crush on Yūsaku, and Taiga finds out about Ryūji's affections towards Minori, Ryūji suggests that they cooperate to win the objects of their affections. Taiga exploits the fact that Ryūji will do anything to get closer to Minori. She makes him her personal servant, getting him to do all her household chores (cooking and cleaning). Taiga spends a lot of her time over at his house, so much that she could almost be considered a member of his family. Since Ryūji spends a lot of time with Taiga, he has opened up to her world and to a side of her that most people do not see. The two also try to help each other improve the way people view them. However people they know from school start to become curious about their strange relationship and rumors begin to spread about them behind their backs. Ryūji and Taiga start getting along more as things progress with the relationships between the characters and eventually confess their true Episodes (Main Series) Toradora (Main Series) Toradora (2008) Premared November 13, 2008 With Series Ended In September 19, 2011 on September 8, 2015 Doe Studios annouced a Recreation Dub for Toradora, and well air on September 13, 2015 at 7:00pm Toradora: The Sequel(2016) on July 2, 2015 Toradora The Sequel was annouced, and set air on November 30, 2015 on KICHO Japan and March 25, 2016 on Doe Channel Toradora: Part 2 (2017) on June 19, 2016 it was annouced that a reboot was in the woorks and simular to the 2008 series Toradora, it aired on KICHO Live on October 21, 2017. Toradora (2019) on April 30, 2019 KICHO annouced that a new Toradora series is in the works and would revisted the orginal series. the series will air on October 26, 2019 Toradora 2 (Spinoff) Toradora 2: Adventures(2013) On December 12, 2012 Doe Studios Annoued That A Toradora Series Was In Works After The Television Event Aired On March 2013, Toradora 2: Adventure Aired On September 6, 2013 and Ended On January 16, 2014 Toradora 2: Childhood(2017) On May 12, 2014 at Japan, Kito KICHO Confermed That Next Toradora Will Be In Works In Few Months On September 9, 2014 Doe Studios Annoued that Tranlation will Begin End of September 2014, However there currently no plans for Voice Actors to Start Tranlate Orther Spinoffs there are orther spinoffs The Toradora Show well air on November 1, 2015 at 7:00pm, and Taiga airs on Gamestation App Doe Retro since September 2015 Apperence Toradora Charaters Has Apper In Video Games With Taiga As A Playable Charater In JTV: Punch Battle 2 , JTV Racers And KICHO X Crytalk Toradora Charaters Will Apper In Upcoming Series Doe Heros They Made There First Apperance In Music Video "ill Make A Doe Out Of You" they well also appear in Junior's Fire as playble chars. Taiga is also playable in Shovel Knight Video Games Toradora: Fun 2 Play(2009) Toradora: Fun 2 Play(とらドラGS Toradora GS ) is a Novel Video game oringly relesed on Playstation Protable In Japan Only On April 30, 2009 But Was Re-Relesed On GS3 Shop February 28, 2014 The player assumes the role of Ryūji Takasu where he moves around school and town, conversing with characters and working towards multiple endings as part of an original storyline. The game also features a minigame where players play as Taiga, fending off lovesick guys. Toradora: Taiga's Story(2015) Toradora: Taiga's Story(とらドラ：過去のタイガ Toradora: Kako no taiga Toradora: Past Of Taiga) is An Upcoming Role-Playing Video Game for GS3 & GS4, witch is Due November 1, 2015 in Japan, November 12. 2015 in NA and PAL Toradora: Party Pally (2016) Toradora: Party Pally とらドラ：パーティー親しいです Toradora: Pātī shitashīdesu! Toradora: It's Close Party ) is an Party Videogame it was annouced on October 1, 2015 and being devloped by Party 9 U Inc and launch March 5, 2016 Toradora:The Return Of Friendship! (2016) Toradora: The Return Of Friendship (友情！とらドラGSつ Friendship! Toradora GS Two ) is an upcoming Novel video game and was annnouced on October 1, 2015. and launched March 25, 2016 in NA, JP, and PAL Toradora (Working Title) (2017) During the Reveal of Gamestation 5 KICHO annouced a New Toradora Game for GS5 which well resemble the Television Series Speicals Toradora: Adventures (2012) Presequel to Toradora 2: Adventures, aired in March 2012 Odom x Toradora (2016) Non Cannon Speical, set to air in West Region In 2016 Toradora: The Movie Base on The Series Toradora 2008, annouced on October 1, 2015 Category:List of programs broadcast by JTV Category:Franchise Category:LR STUDIOS GAMES